Matthew (Video Game)
Matthew is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a resident of the Moonstar Lodge and the boyfriend of Walter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Matthew's life prior to or as the outbreak began. However, judging by a photo of him and Walter at the ski lodge while it was functioning and Walter's words, they had met before the apocalypse. He and Walter frequently vacationed at the ski lodge they were found staying at. Post-Apocalypse Moonstar Lodge Little is known about Matthew's life after the outbreak, but it is known that he and Walter found the lodge a few weeks before Kenny and Sarita did. Walter commented later on that he and Matthew had not known what to do with the ski lodge before Kenny and Sarita arrived, saying that both of them had "been a huge help" in fortifying the lodge into what it was when Clementine and the rest of the cabin group reached the ski lodge later on. Walter also commented that Matthew always being nice to the strangers, and that although he knew the danger in such behavior, he continued to be friendly with all people who he met. Sarita noted that Matthew and Walter were nice people, and even though they knew how dangerous it was to be nice to strangers, they could not change their perspective. While staying at the lodge, Matthew frequently ventured down towards the bridge to retreat to the cabin there. He spent most of the daytime there, keeping a chest full of food and a book collection within. He also saw it his job to monitor the bridge whenever people tried to pass. His outings did not worry Sarita and Kenny though Walter expressed some concern in how dangerous it could be due to him being alone. He was not put off by such and continued to watch (in his words) "the numerous dazed and confused" cross the bridge daily. Season 2 "A House Divided" Matthew approaches Clementine and Luke on a bridge. Initially, he distrusts them by asking questions, but ultimately they begin to get along very well. Just after Matthew offers them some food, he spots Nick running towards him on the bridge, wielding a gun. They both aim towards each other, but regardless of Clementine and Luke's words, Nick shoots Matthew in the neck, resulting in him falling off of the bridge. Walter, unaware of Matthew's death, makes numerous references to his lover and tells Clementine that she would like him. Sarita also expects him to return soon and explains to Clementine and Sarah a petty game of nicknaming each other they each played. Walter becomes worried after finishing dinner and meeting Bonnie about Matthew's whereabouts, but his concern soon morphs into quiet anger when he discovers Matthew's knife in Clementine's backpack. When Clementine hesitantly confronts him before the storm, he states that he is aware that Matthew was dead, asking if she would tell him who did it. If Clementine admits that Nick killed him, Walter is momentarily shocked at the confirmation of his lover's death before he quickly tries to get Clementine's judgment on whether or not he should hate Nick. If Clementine assures him that Nick was a good guy, then Walter desperately asks Nick when he joins the two of them outside for the truth before realizing the knife in his hand and tossing it aside. Alternatively, if Clementine tells him that Nick was no different than anyone else or if Walter left to form his own opinion on Nick, he becomes aggressive toward Nick when he joins the two of them outside, only choosing not to kill Nick himself at the last moment. Based on what Clementine had told Walter before, Walter will either allow his partner's killer to be devoured by a walker or save his life, although Walter appears to not feel anything toward Nick after making his choice. Right before Walter is executed by William Carver, he looks at a picture of himself and Matthew, remembering happier times. Death ;Killed By *Nick *Luke (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Caused, Determinant) Nick shoots Matthew in the neck, thinking he was going to kill Luke and Clementine. Matthew staggers, holding his neck in pain and tries to shoot his rifle at Nick, but he falls off the bridge into the lake below before doing so. It is assumed that he either died from blood loss, drowning, or the impact when he fell into the river. According to Nick, Luke gave him a "clear shot", signaling him to shoot Matthew by waving his arms in air. It is determinant whether or not Clementine may physically lower Matthew's rifle moments before he is shot or tell Nick to shoot. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Matthew has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Walter Matthew and Walter appear to have a romantic relationship in "A House Divided", given by his reaction to when he learned Matthew was dead and how they knew each other before the apocalypse, vacating to the ski lodge frequently. They even posed in a picture together, the pair affectionately wrapping their arms around each other. Walter also refers to Matthew as his partner. Walter was crushed by Matthew's death, considering- for what could have been the first time in his life- vengeance. Depending on whether or not Nick confesses his murder to Walter, he will stand by and watch as his partner's killer is devoured, although he does not appear to feel any vindication. Walter thinks of Matthew and happier times with him in his final moments before his own death. Clementine Matthew and Clementine only interact for a short time, but they managed to become friends with one another, with Matthew offering her and Luke some food, and is concerned for her wellbeing. Matthew tries to help Clementine out when she states that she is searching for Christa, and Clementine tries to protect Matthew when Nick shoots at him. Luke Matthew and Luke only interact for a short time, but they managed to become friends with one another, with Matthew offering him and Clementine some food. It is known that Matthew trusted Luke enough to share his supplies with him. Luke was visibly angered at Nick for killing Matthew. Sarita Matthew and Sarita have become good friends when the two met each other at the ski lodge. Since then, the two have always worked together to keep the ski lodge safe. The two are warm and friendly towards each other, and help each other out whenever possible. While their relationship wasn't explored much, Sarita states that Matthew is a real character and he calls her "Rita", while she called him "Matty", showing that the two had a good friendship. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" Trivia *Matthew and his partner, Walter, are the first homosexual couple to be featured within the Video Game.Jessica Brezzo Interview - The Walking Dead Interviews Wiki *Matthew keeps a book collection in his room and in the lodge. Amongst his books is "Frankenstein". *Actually, Matthew was going to be appear with the others in Moonstar Lodge as seen in the preview trailer for the episode "A House Divided". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnMG3FdiQ18 *The knife that was given to Matthew by Walter has the initials of both Walt and Matt on it. *Matthew is one of twelve LGBT characters to appear in the game, the others being his former boyfriend Walter, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier García, Paul Monroe, Violet, Minerva, Clementine, James, and Charlie. References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased